Revelry
by ErikoSuzuhara
Summary: Booze certainly makes everything merry. [M!Dragonborn x OC]
1. Chapter One

**A/N** : I don't know where this came from LOL Anyway, this is based on two OCs that I randomly drew on my sketchbook one time and then I decided to keep them. However, I don't know what universe to place them in. Originally, I was going to place them in a VN I'm working on called "Siren's Plea" _but I'm like, nah. Siren's Plea is too much angst already. Let's put them in Skyrim instead._

Well, I never said I made good decisions...

You're probably wondering if that means this will be a happy fic. I dunno, man. I'm a sucker for angst and tragedy but we'll see. Hehe.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hunger and Ale**

* * *

Taking one audible sigh of irritation, the female Breton brushes the loose strands of hair that fell over her gold eyes. Her lips tug down into a frown as her eyes narrow into a glare.

"What do you mean you're _charging_ me extra?" She asks, almost spitting on the man behind the counter. "That's not what we agreed to, Nurelion."

The owner, an elderly Altmer of the alchemy shop named _The White Phial_ , looks at her with indifference and perhaps with slight irritation at her outburst. His apprentice, Quintus, watches their exchange with apprehensive eyes as he senses the fight waiting to break out at any time. He immediately looks away the moment she turns her head in his direction and pretends he has been busy with his task of mixing herbs by the alchemy lab.

"You know how this business works, Charna. You won't find it anywhere else offering it at such a bargain," he tells her breezily. "Unless you wish to look for it yourself?"

She shifts her attention back at the old sickly man, clicking her tongue with irritation. She resists the urge to set him on fire, opting to taking in deep breaths to calm down slightly. She's tired from her journey and in _desperate_ need of a warm bath and cozy bed; she doesn't really have the patience to argue with the shop owner.

Grabbing the pouch of coins she has inside the pocket of her cloak, she throws it on the wooden counter and it lands with a heavy _thunk_. Nurelion visibly frowns at her lack of manners but she does not give a rat's ass about it, too pissed that she's paying more than what she is expecting to.

"There's easily sixty gold coins there, you arse. That better be enough or I'll burn you into ashes like you deserve, _old fart_."

Nurelion simply snorts at her derisively, obviously not taking her threat seriously as he crouches down to presumably grab her order. As he stands up, a brown bag is set in front of her and she wastes no time to open it, tugging the string that keeps it closed open. After a quick check inside the bag, she closes it when she finds it of satisfactory and tosses it inside the pack she carries with her.

"At least you got it right this time," she commented, already heading to the door leading back to the marketplace. "Guess this will do."

"Hmph, ungrateful as ever. Hope you get burnt by the sun, brat."

"I'm not the one ready to go six feet under anytime soon, old fart."

She notices the man open his mouth for another harsh retort but never hears it as she slams the door shut. She almost breaks into laughter when she hears the muffled cursing of the old Altmer behind the door. Settling for simply snickering silently to herself – in the case anyone finds her loony – she walks down the few steps and crosses the marketplace. She ignores the stall owners calling out to her, no doubt to fish some coins from her, and makes her way to the local inn called _Candlehearth Hall_.

Her whole body aches and her belly is already demanding that it be fed immediately. It is fortunate that there isn't a snowstorm upon her arrival at Windhelm though she still doesn't appreciate the cold climate in this city.

The sun has already set and soon, the streets fall into darkness with only torches on the tall walls illuminating the streets.

Charna almost let out a loud sigh as soon as she nears the inn. With a groan, she walks up the steps leading up to the inn and reaches out for the doorknob. The door creaks as she pulls it open and her snow-mucked boots thump on the wooden floorings the moment she enters the building. It is the scent of ale and food that greet her nostrils and, involuntarily, her body relaxes just a bit at the homely atmosphere.

Her feet begin approaching the counter where a middle-aged woman with blonde hair stands, conversing with a tall man garbed in leather armour. Judging by the troubled and frantic expressions on the woman's face, their conversation is anything but cheery.

Charna's eyes move to observe the man she is speaking with. He appears to be some kind of warrior, judging by the lean but muscular body. He has olive skin and long dark hair tied in a low ponytail. Since he has his back facing her, she can't exactly tell how his facial features look like but it is safe to say that he is a Redguard.

"It all seems like a dream…she was just alive a few nights ago. How can anyone _murder_ her in cold blood like that?"

Charna raises an eyebrow upon hearing her words though shrug it away. It's not really her business.

As if sensing the Breton's approach, the blonde woman abruptly halts her conversation with the man she is speaking with. He shifts to face her as well but she's already facing the Nord woman who gives her a shaky smile. The woman is easily taller than her, being a Nord and everything, and garbed in a faded yellow dress stained with what seem to be from food or ale. She resists the urge to make a face at the sight.

Do people not enjoy the practice of bathing themselves or doing their laundry?

"Ah, welcome! This here's _Candlehearth Hall_. Great room's upstairs, an' there's a bed for rent on the ground floor. So which will it be, lass?" She asks, eyeing the man from the corner of her eyes. The man, seeming to have noticed that she needs to go back to her job, gives a quiet murmur of goodbye and walks away. Charna watches him silently, vaguely aware of how unique his scent smells like.

How curious.

The man disappears to the next floor, bringing her attention back to the middle-aged woman who appears to be the innkeeper.

"I need a room for the night, with a warm meal for the night included," Charna tells her simply. She ignores the obvious attempts of the woman of looking through her hood but she easily avoids her with a slight tilt of her head to the side, the hood falling further down to cover her face.

"That will be _seventeen coppers_."

Wordlessly, she presses a silver coin on the counter.

"Keep the change," she murmurs curtly.

The woman takes it eagerly, thanking her with a huge grin before she leads her to the stairs leading upstairs. The noise grows considerably louder as they walk to the next floor. Upon arrival on the next floor reveals a lounge area of some sorts, where guests and patrons eat and hang around at while they drink their ale.

Charna catches sight of the Redguard man who was speaking with the innkeeper just moments ago. He's occupying one of the seats, drinking ale while conversing with one of the barmaids. His face is too far for her to distinguish his features. Vaguely, she wonders why she is so curious about the man.

He smells different from the rest, she silently tells herself. But she knows that is not enough of a reason to warrant such curiosity from her.

…She blames it on hunger.

"Here ya go," the woman says, interrupting her train of thoughts. The Nord woman swings open the door of the room she is led to. The woman ushers her inside and she does so wordlessly.

The place appears to be a normal-looking room, no traps or whatsoever.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask us. Enjoy your stay and don't break nothin'!"

The Nord woman turns to walk away but pauses as if remembering something.

"Oh, and a word of warning…"

The Breton raises an eyebrow even though the Nord woman can't see it behind the hood.

"There's been a serial killer lurking around. It's best you be careful."

Charna only nods her head before stepping inside the room. The door clicks shut as the innkeeper steps out, leaving her to her own privacy.

A serial killer on the loose? Since the war, murder isn't an uncommon matter any longer. Besides, she won't be staying in this city for long and in the case she is attacked, she knows how to defend herself.

Dropping her pack by the edge of her bed, she removes her clothing to bathe herself. Half an hour later, she is dressed in clean clothes and considerably feeling much better though her stomach still demands that it be fed. As if on cue, it gives a low growl, making her frown.

 _How annoying_ , she grumbles, rubbing her face with a hand. It has been weeks since she last fed and there seems to be decent folks here. The lounge area seems like the perfect place for her to lure someone.

With that thought, she grabs the cloak she had thrown on her bed earlier and throws it over herself, making sure that the hood is covering her face. She exits her room and makes her way to the lounge area.

Upon arrival, the place appears to be more crowded and bustling with more people. There are lots of uniformed men gathered around drinking ale and roaring with laughter. They appear greasy and the type that never bathe.

Charna makes a face at the revolting sight, mentally checking them off from her potential targets list. She's not exactly looking for a tummy ache for the night.

Deciding that tonight will be one of those nights where her patience will be tested, she occupies one of the vacant tables. A barmaid approaches her and asks her if she wants anything and she tells her a bottle of ale will suffice for now. She is instantly served one and she thanks the woman quietly and tosses the appropriate coppers for the drink.

For a moment, she sips on her ale while silently scanning the place with her eyes in search of a target. There doesn't seem to be a sign of Dawnguard soldiers here, much to her relief, but she should not let her guard down. Those pests can actually be smart once in a while.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looks up, almost startled upon the sight of the very Redguard man she encountered since her arrival at the inn. He is smiling at her expectantly as he waits for her response. Vaguely, she finds herself admiring his facial features. He's certainly attractive and surprisingly clean shaven. His eyes are green like emeralds, shimmering with some sort of silent mirth in them. He is no longer donning the armour he was wearing earlier and now dons a simple tunic and pants. He also smells clean, perhaps just having bathe recently just like herself.

 _He would be perfect_ , she silently thinks as her eyes trail to the lean exposed neck of his. She can almost taste his blood – oh so warm, _sweet_ …

Realizing that she hasn't responded to his question, she waves a hand on the vacant seat in front of her.

"Go ahead," she tells him.

The man gives her an appreciative smile before pulling the wooden chair to seat himself on it.

"So what's a woman such as yourself doing here by herself?" He asks as he starts a conversation.

"Business," she answers curtly, sipping her ale once again. "What's a Redguard doing in the city of Nords?"

"Business," the man answers, mimicking her answer to his question. She feels her one eye twitching at that but lets it slide.

"I see we have a jester here," she comments as she sets the bottle of ale on the wooden table. It clinks upon contact and is left there as they speak.

The man lets out a chuckle that sounds gratingly attractive to her ears, making her second guess just who is the prey and predator in this situation. The man leans one arm on the table, the other hanging over on the back of the chair he sits on.

"Well, I do try my best…and my remarkable sense of humour usually gets the ladies in bed," he flirts with a grin and a wink.

Charna almost snorts at the unoriginality of his words but manages to stop herself from doing so. If ever, she should be thankful of him for there is no need for her to use her powers to lure this man. He's _practically_ making her job easier for her but persistently pushing himself to her. But she's not one to complain and is nothing but willing to let him take the first step, just as long as she gets to feed tonight.

"Oh? I seriously doubt that," she challenges with a slight tilt of her lips.

The man leans back, holding one hand to his chest as he feigns hurt.

"You wound me, my lady!"

 _So dramatic_ , she dryly thinks but maintains that smile on her lips.

"Hasan," the man says, extending a hand towards her. "Your name, my lady?"

She eyes his outstretched hand for a second before taking it and shaking it.

"Charna."

She makes a move to pull her hand back but the man, Hasan, holds it firmly as he dips down to place a kiss on the back of her palm while still maintaining eye contact.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely lady."

Charna tries not to show her unimpressed look. Flirts like this one aren't her type but they're usually the easy targets.

 _Ugh, I just really want to feed…_

She forces out a smile to hide the irritation building up inside her. That and the hunger grows stronger each day and being surrounded by this much food doesn't help one bit.

"Charmer," she tells him, eye twitching when the man refuses to let go of her hand and has, instead, intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Anything for a pretty lady," he says with a toothy grin. "So? What about it? Need someone to warm your bed?"

The smile that comes out of her lips this time is no longer forced. It almost looks like a grin of a predator about to get their prey.

"I hope that humour of yours proves to be quite remarkable as you have claimed."

The man smirks at her with challenge.

"I suppose we'll have to see, hm?"


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N** : Major spoilers in this chapter! If you haven't done the " _Blood on the Ice_ " quest at Windhelm, don't read (unless you don't mind spoilers at all)!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Regrets come the next day**

* * *

Her clean clothes carelessly tossed to the floor are the least of her worries, too distracted by the lips that are attacking her own. Rough, calloused hands tug her closer to the tanned body belonging to the man she just met and they wander all over her body – slow, sensual. The scent of arousal is strong but she is too distracted to focus on it as she smells his blood, his _scent_ that pulls her in the moment they meet.

She arches her back when she feels his fingers touch her down where the heat is the strongest and she is tempted to pull his hair back at the soft chuckles that escape his lips.

"Sensitive, hm?" He murmurs against her lips.

"Shut up," she quickly snaps. Her eyes are droopy from both the hunger and arousal. Her fingers trace on his back then his shoulders. Her golden eyes almost glow at the sight of his neck. She can feel herself salivating, her throat constricting.

 _Blood..._

 _...need...it...!_

She can feel her fangs growing longer and protruding from her lips. Her tongue glides along his neck and she barely notices the slight moan that comes from the man upon the contact.

" _Finally_..." She whispers against his skin. She opens her mouth and lets her fangs sink against his skin. He hears the pleased moan coming from his lips but she dismisses it as she drinks his sweet blood. She almost laughs from the taste, thinking that it has been way _too long_ since she has had a meal this delicious. Far too many times has she drunk tasteless prey that she almost has forgotten what sweet blood tastes like.

She takes a final lick of the wound, lapping at the few remnants of blood that remain until the wound closes.

The body falls limp against her and she easily tosses him aside on the bed.

Licking her lips clean, she rises up from the bed and begin gathering up her clothes. Not even bothering to see if her prey is alive (who she knows is still breathing – she doesn't want those damned Dawnguards coming after her after all), she begins dressing up. She would've preferred to stay the night and rest, especially since she pretty much has given out a silver coin for a room. However, after much thought, it is best that she does not dwell in this area.

She walks back to the bed to pick up her bag that hangs by the foot of the bed. As she reaches out a hand to gather it, a hand shoots out and holds her wrist firmly. She flinches in surprise, head whipping to stare at the attractive smiling face of the male Redguard.

"Leaving so early?" He asks with a playful hum. He rises a bit to lean on one elbow, chin resting on his open palm.

Her body goes still at the sight of his conscious self, wondering how this is even possible.

"Man, I wasn't expecting to be paralyzed just like that. So _that_ 's how it feels like to be bitten by a vampire, huh? Kind of arousing, to be quite honestly."

She blinks at the man, caught off-guard that he's even able to move already. However, she quickly pushes her surprise away as her body automatically goes alert.

"I see you're no normal prey," she simply states in a cold tone. He doesn't seem to be bothered by what she just called him, easily sitting up. The blanket slides down to his waist, giving her a good view of his manhood. Of course, the fool doesn't attempt in covering himself as he looks at her with amusement.

"No, not really," he replies sardonically, lips tilting up to a snicker.

She attempts to pull her wrist away from his grasp but he holds firm onto her.

"Shame, really," he speaks, ignoring her petty attempts at removing herself from him. "You're quite my type, too."

"Really," she intones dryly with a slight frown, not really paying attention to him. Being a Reguard and all, it will be quite difficult to compete with his strength. But…

She suppresses the grin on her face as she summons fire. The man quickly lets go of her wrist with a slight yelp. Not missing a beat, she quickly puts enough distance between them both.

"That _hurt_!" He accuses with a petulant frown, holding the injured part of his hand. "Well, I suppose it's not as bad as it looks…"

"Who are you?" She asks, eyes narrowing into slits as she eyed him with vigilance.

The man ignores her as he rises up from the bed, reaching out for his pants to finally cover himself for some decency. The scars on his chest are plentiful yet they do not hide the fact that he has quite the scrupulous body.

Charna frowns at that thought. This is not the time to be admiring a possible threat!

"So, did you?"

She blinks out of her thoughts and focus back at the man who is still looking at her with that certain mirth in his eyes. Although he regards her in such way, she can still see that he means business and that he will not hesitate to attack her with just one wrong move from her.

But she's no pushover herself.

"Did what?" She asks, flames still enveloping her hands so that she can readily defend herself if he so chooses to attack her.

"Those murders," he responds as he brushes his fingers through his long dark hair. She can see him caressing the spot where she bit him and he lets out a slight wince when he touches the bruise just a tad bit too hard. "There have been two victims so far."

"Murder? Are you stupid?" She flicks her bangs away from her eyes. "If I had wanted to murder someone, you wouldn't be standing right now."

"That doesn't exactly help you, you know…" He trails off, crossing his arms to his chest.

"If you're not the one doing these murders, then who is?"

"How the hell should I know?" She scoffs with a scowl. "Listen here, I just got here this afternoon. I don't much care about Nord business."

"Hm, you do look like you don't really care about anyone aside yourself…"

Well, he's not wrong on that one. She really doesn't give a _shit's arse_ on anyone at all.

The tall man cups his chin as he mulls over something. His eyes still remain on her form, obviously deep in thought. Seconds later, a wide grin forms on his lips and for some unfathomable reason, she feels that this will not bode well for her…

"…What?" She prods carefully, eyes squinting with suspicion.

"I'm actually investigating these murders –"

"So?" She intervenes but he simply disregards her interruption, continuing as if she has not spoken at all.

"– and I happen to need an assistance of some sorts."

Silence reigns in-between them, except for the slight crackling of fire that still engulfs her palms. As she silently takes in his words, she slowly understands his words and the implications behind them. She glares at him and crosses her arms, the flames disintegrating into nothing.

"That's really none of my business, Redguard."

"But it would be if I went up to the guards and told them that some vampire assaulted me, you know~?"

She almost snarled at that.

"You _wouldn't_."

His cocky grin only grows wide.

"I heard jail is a nice and cozy place for criminals to stay in~. Wanna give it a try~?"

The only response he gets is a ball of fire in his face.

* * *

Charna lets out an angry groan as she follows after the tall Redguard.

The streets are already brimming with people the moment they exit the inn. The sun is already at its peak, gracing the world with its bright and hot sunrays. The female Breton cannot control the annoyed huff that escapes her lips as she adjusts the hood on her head to keep the sun from getting to her skin. A couple of passersby shoot them a glare or two, perhaps due to the fact that they are not Nord themselves, though, it's quite obvious that the glares are mostly shot her way. She easily ignores the glares directed at her, already accustomed to it.

"Must we investigate during the day? I should be resting, if you must know," she snaps at the man.

"Hey, now. Normal people are up around this time, you know?" He says over his shoulder. The infuriating cocky smile is already set on his face and she is tempted to wipe that away with her fist.

"I'm not exactly _normal_ , as you are already aware," she grumbles irritably. In return, the man only lets out an amused chortle.

Moments later, they arrive at _Valunstrad_ , the oldest section of Windhelm and homes to the ancient and majestic Palace of the Kings. The buildings in this area are so much larger and nicer than those at the _Stone Quarter_. It is obvious that the rich live here, judging by the frolicking nobles that stand out with their expensive garments.

Hasan leads them to a flight of stairs leading to an abandoned manor.

Charna stops upon the sight of a trail of blood that leads up to the manor. From the scent alone, she can tell that it's only been a few days or less since it's been here. She looks up at Hasan who she finds already standing in front of the door and rummaging through his pocket in search of something. As she joins his side, she makes a face at the lingering foul smell of blood from behind the door. It's the kind of stench that makes her sick, the tasteless blood, as she has so dubbed.

"What an _awful_ stench!" She barks with a grimace, covering her nose with a hand.

"I would think you would like the scent of blood," he carelessly remarks, taking out a key from his pocket.

"I have standards, too, you fool."

Hasan only shrugs one shoulder before he pushes the door open and the scent grows stronger.

"Welcome to the haunted house _Hjerim_!" He presents with a toothy grin.

She shoots him an unimpressed look in return and he lets out a disheartened sigh at her lack of reaction, letting her in first. The wooden floors creak underneath her feet as she walks through it. She hears the male behind her close the door and then approach her form.

"The second victim was found at the cemetery last night," he explains, donning a serious tone that is foreign to her. "A curious thing though is there's a trail of blood leading up to this manor. You've noticed it, I'm sure."

He points at the mentioned blood on the floor anyway.

"Well, judging by the strong stench of blood and the scattered blood, it isn't hard to discern this is where the murderer hangs around," she says. She shifts to face him, glaring when she finds him staring at her with an expectant look on his face.

"What?" She snaps impatiently.

"Well, you're the vampire here. I'm assuming you have quite the amazing skill to track down blood," he states simply, as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm _not_ a dog, Redguard."

Still, she sniffs the place and begins heading to a direction. The male patiently follows after her. They end up in in the western alcove where two wardrobes are situated at. She stops in front of the one on the right, staring at it before turning to face him.

"Here," she says, pointing at it. "The stench is stronger here."

He steps closer and inspects it. "A hidden room?"

He doesn't wait for a response though as he opens the wardrobe. It's empty but he easily ignores it as he knocks on the back of it. The sound that comes is hollow, meaning that there's space behind it. Without a word, he punches through the wood, surprising her. Splinters of wood drop to the ground as he pulls his fist back, leaving a hole slightly bigger than his fist.

"…We could've just slid it open, you fool," she points out sardonically.

"But this seemed more fun," he answers with a wink sent her way and slides the panel either way. She only rolls her eyes at his idiocy but grimaces as the stench grows stronger.

Behind the door is gruel sight as they step inside. Candles are lit and placed in some kind of pattern while puddles of blood are everywhere. The only table in the room has bloody bones and body organs atop of it, arranged in some kind of worshipping altar.

"An altar," she finds herself saying.

Hasan is already making his way towards the altar and picks up what appears to be a journal.

"It's another journal," he says as he flips through it.

"Another?" She asks with confusion.

"Actually, I was already snooping around here yesterday and found another journal and some strange amulet."

He tugs out the aforementioned amulet from his pocket and she vaguely wonders how he manages to fit so many things inside there. She takes the amulet from his hand when he offers it to her.

Her eyes grow wide when she sees the jade skull, instantly recognizing what it is.

"This–!"

Hasan cocks an eyebrow upon the sight of shock on her face.

"What? Is it something important?"

"It's the _necromancer amulet_ ," she tells him. "It's the legendary artifact created by the King of Worms, _Mannimarco_."

The male only gives her a confused expression and she sighs impatiently, forgetting that he's not a sorcerer like herself.

"It's an especially powerful artifact that makes the wearer wise beyond their years and far more capable in the arts of conjuration. Which _means_ that we have a necromancer in our hands."

Hasan lets out a groan at that revelation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, _great_. Necromancy," he grumbles with a frown.

Charna ignores him in favour of inspecting the amulet with amazement.

"You Redguards have never been fond of the arts of conjuration," she comments with a hint of disdain at this fact. "At any rate, Wuunferth should know more."

"The court mage?" He asks. "Now that I think about it, there are rumours that he's experimenting with necromancy."

Charna snorts at this.

"Hah! Wuunferth experimenting with _necromancy_? That's the funniest rumour I've heard."

Before Hasan can even question her about this, she's already exiting the manor.

"At any rate, we best meet with the old man so we can get this matter done as soon as possible."

Leaving him with no choice, the man trails after her.

* * *

"Me?! _A necromancer_?!"

Wuunferth stands there both with astonishment and anger, as if insulted by the accusation.

"I know, right? Had me chortling like a fool." Charna agrees with unsuppressed amusement. "We all know how much of a goody two shoes you are, what with your membership at the College and all."

The elderly sorcerer huffs at her mocking tone.

"You were a member as well at one point, if you must remember," the man points out with a frown and she only shrugs her shoulders in reply. Hasan sends her an enquiring look but she ignores it.

"At any rate, I assume it's that _Viola_ that's spreading these rumours about me practicing necromancy. I'm not entirely surprised judging her impulsive character," Wuunferth scowls at the thought of the woman, perhaps not the very first time the woman has accused him of such thing. "Now, what brought this up anyway?"

"We're investigating the killings that have been occurring lately. We wondered if you can help," Hasan speaks up this time.

"That and we found a Necromancer Amulet," Charna says, holding up the mentioned amulet for the elderly man to see.

"Ah, so my suspicions have been true. The killer _is_ a necromancer."

"Let me guess, you're investigating it, too, because of the allegations that you may possibly be behind these killings?" Charna enquires. When the man scoffs at her, she grins at her correct speculation.

"I've noted a pattern with the location and timing of the killings so I might be able to pinpoint where the next attack will happen. If my findings are correct, the killer should appear somewhere at the Stone Quarters later tonight."

"Are you certain, old man?" Charna asks.

"I'm certain, you wise mouth," he gruffs, crossing his arms.

"Then I suppose we should be heading there now. What time do you suspect the killer will appear?" Hasan asks.

"As soon as the sun sets," Wuunferth says.

"Got it. We'll be setting off then. Thanks for your cooperation."

Hasan turns to leave and Charna follows after him only to stop when the old sorcerer calls out to her.

"I didn't peg you for someone who cares about the wellbeing of others," he comments.

"I don't," she readily confirms, placing one hand on her hip. "I'm being forced."

Wuunferth raises a brow, obviously puzzled at her answer.

"Ugh, it's a _long_ story, I assure you. As soon as this mess is dealt with, I'm out of this city and will be avoiding it like the plague for the next years or so."

"Hn, it's because of that uncaring attitude that lands you in trouble every single time," the elder snorts, eyes meeting her golden eyes.

"Pity, really. You were always one of the brightest ones."

She falls silent at that, an enraged expression appearing on her features. Her hands turn into fists, shaking with silent rage.

"Whatever," she mumbles, turning away and exiting the room. She slams the door shut though doesn't faze the elder who remains in the room. He only scoffs before tending back to his work.

"Stubborn child."


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N** : Sorry this is short compared to the previous chapters. I got really impatient and I'm no good with action scenes...oops. Might rewrite this but here you go~.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Repercussions**

* * *

After wandering around the Stone Quarter, the pair finds themselves hanging around the market. The place is bustling with people the moment they arrive and with the war, those selling weapons and armour are booming with business. Taking shelter on the wall by the smith (as to avoid being burnt to crisp by the sun) Charna scans the area with a bored look. A half-bitten sweetroll enters her line of vision followed by a somewhat deep tenor voice.

"Want some?" Hasan offers, still chewing on the bite he has taken from the sweet treat. She frowns simply and pushes away the offered treat.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine," the male Redguard comments sarcastically, taking another bite of the treat. Her eye twitches at this but says nothing otherwise.

The man has his elbows resting on the half wall she sits on, feet crossed underneath them.

They have been at their spot since their visit with Wuunferth, waiting until the sun sets for the killer to appear. Charna has been expecting a guard or two to tell them to stop loitering but much to her surprise, they left them alone. Even more surprising, it appears that the Redguard is well-known, with a few guards nodding his way or the occasional civilian greeting him and thanking him for his help from before. It is a curious thing but she knows that it's best that she does not ask. Even if she does, she knows the man will take it the wrong way and mistake if for her being _interested_ in him.

Still, that does not stop her from being curious at all and she blames it her being a former student.

"Just who the hell are you?" She asks before she even realizes it.

Hasan looks up at her, mouth open mid-bite. He gives her a puzzled and somewhat strange look.

"Um, you know my name…"

"I know that, you fool," she groans with exasperation. "I mean, why the hell do people know or regard you as some kind of god?"

The man shrugs one shoulder before taking one large bite of the sweetroll and then finishing it off within seconds. Men certainly eat a lot, don't they…

"Must be my _ungodly_ looks, I suppose."

Hasan lets out a pained grunt upon the contact of her hand behind his head.

"Can you be serious for once?" She demands, left eye twitching.

"I'm always serious!" He's quick to protest, whipping his head towards her. "Shall I show you tonight? We never did finish, you know…"

"I will castrate and use your remains as offerings to the _Daedra Lords_ if you don't stop with your flirting, you buffoon."

Hasan gives her a sultry smirk, leaning up to her with droopy eyes.

" _Kinky_."

She raises a palm to hit him once again but is interrupted when a hooded person approaches them.

" _Listener_ ," the voice calls out. Hasan is quickly on alert and stands up straight, an odd serious demeanour replacing his normally lackadaisical self.

"What is it?" He asks lowly and quietly. The hooded stranger glances at Charna, as if wondering if it is safe to state their business with her present. Hasan merely nods his head, a silent affirmation that it's fine. The stranger then produces an envelope from their cloak.

"The _Speaker_ sends a contract that only the Listener can undertake."

Hasan's face is unreadable as he takes the letter, immediately pocketing it before Charna can even take a peek at it.

"Very well. Tell him I'll do it once my business here is done."

The hooded stranger nods in understanding before they disappear amongst the crowd. She eyes the stranger before looking back at the Redguard she's with. The out of character solemnity on his face still lingers but with a blink of an eye, that cocky grin of his is back in its place.

"Oh? What's this? Admiring me now, hm?"

She responds by kicking him but the man evades it with an easygoing laugh.

 _Unbelievable_ , she grumbles. Why does she even bother? And _Listener_? What does that even mean?

He carries on as if his interaction with the stranger never happened, casually fishing out another sweetroll from the paper bag he has set on the spot beside her. He doesn't say anything nor explain himself to her though she does not expect one knowing that it is none of her business. She would prefer that they do not know much about each other, to be honest.

"Man, sweetrolls are so damned _good_ ," he says with a mouthful, chewing loudly.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full," she sullenly says, shoving a hand inside the bag to fetch one for herself.

"I thought you don't want one?" The man asks with a teasing smile. She ignores him as she takes a bite of the sweet treat.

"How long do we still have to wait?" She asks. "We don't even know who we're looking for."

"Oh I'm sure we'll spot a deranged murderer amongst this crowd," Hasan states, chewing loudly. "After all, murderers can fish out murderers, you know?"

She glances at him questioningly though he does not explain himself as a predatory smirk forms on his lips. He pushes himself off the wall and drags out the _curved_ swords strapped on his back.

"Speaking of which, looks like he's here."

She looks at the direction his eyes are staring at and sees an elderly bearded Imperial man sneaking up towards a Nord woman. The woman is speaking with one of the stall owners, perhaps bartering with the prices. Seeing the blade he has in his hand, Charna quickly jumps down from the wall and quickly rushes to the scene. Hasan orders for everyone to safety and is already ahead of her, his twin blade swords in each of his hands.

The man, seeming to have noticed that he has been discovered, quickly grabs his target by the arm and draws his blade to slit the woman's throat. The woman lets out a terrified shriek, clawing at the man's arm to let her go.

Charna quickly chants a spell to paralyze the serial killer, a green glyph appearing on her hand as she casts the spell. Bright light engulfs her form as she quickly finishes the spell within short seconds.

" _Restringunt!_ "

The effect is instantaneous as the Imperial becomes immobile. Hasan takes this chance to attack the man and swings his blades in the nick of second.

Blood splatters everywhere, staining the dirt beneath them. There is a sickening wet thud as the head rolls down on the pavement. The now beheaded man's body twitches before it drops with a thud, letting go of the victim who fortunately is unharmed.

For a moment, there is silence as everyone else but them has fled the scene. Hasan whips his swords to flick off the blood that stains the blade. With swift precision, he sheathes them back to the scabbards strapped on his back.

She steps up to his side, eyeing the head that has landed a few feet away from the body.

"…Was that really necessary?" She asks with a neutral tone.

"Hey, it made your heart beat wildly, didn't it?" He throws back with a proud grin.

She only rolls her eyes in return. Soon after, the city guards all come to the scene and both she and Hasan left them to tend to the aftermath.

* * *

"Well, I must say. I knew you were trustworthy but to catch the serial killer...you have our thanks once again."

Hasan places one hand on his hip as he shoots a grin to the man.

"You'll have my assistant here to thank for. She's the one who pretty much led us to the serial killer," he informs while tugging the female Breton into view. She shoots the Redguard a frown, not exactly liking being put on the spot like that.

Jorleif, the Nord steward to that Nord Jarl of Windhelm, gives her a grateful smile and reaches out a hand as an offer to shake hands. She glances at it before raising a hand.

"There's no need for that," she says. " _I was being blackmailed anyway._ "

The last statement is meant to be mentioned only to herself but Hasan catches it, if his suspicious-looking smile is anything to go by.

"At any rate, I have spoken to the jarl about your deeds and he has granted you a reward." The man produces a large pouch from out of nowhere, handing it to them. It jingles as it drops on Hasan's open palm.

" _Thousand gold coins_ for your efforts, _Thane_."

Charna's eyes almost fall off their sockets at how wide they grow. She whips her head up to look at Hasan whose smile looks strained now, perhaps from the sudden revelation of his status.

"WHAT?! This idiot here is a _Thane_?!" Charna can't help exclaiming.

"Of course! He's also the Drag-"

" ** _WOAH_**! Look at the time! We're running late for our next appointment!"

Hasan forcefully turns Charna, who cries out in surprise, away from Jorleif.

"Well, anyway! Thanks for the reward, Jorleif! You have yourself a great day! Farewell!"

Jorleif seems to have something else to say but never gets the chance to do so for the pair disappears through the doors, the Breton's loud demands to be released muffled until they finally disappear. The Nord steward is left to himself in the palace hall, wondering what just happened.

Meanwhile, Charna is already enquiring Hasan.

"You're a Thane all this time?!" She asks. " _You_?!"

"I am! Just ask my housecarl. _Calder_!"

As if on cue, a Nord man clad in armour appears from behind the man. He bows respectfully to his supposedly employer.

"You called, my Thane?"

Charna is left speechless, mouth open agape as she points a shaking finger at Hasan.

"I-impossible!" She finally gasps out. "To think that an idiotic flirt like yourself managed to become Thane! Perhaps it's time that I rethink my career choice…"

"Um…I can hear you, you know…"

Charna suddenly turns around and begins walking away from him.

"Well, we're done here. I helped you with this case and now that we're done, I'm leaving. If it hadn't been due to your meddling, I would've been on my way to Morthal by now."

A hand on her wrist stops her from leaving, however, and she directs a narrowed glare at the hand before looking up at him.

"What?"

"That's not what we agreed to," Hasan says, wagging his right forefinger while shaking his head.

Her face quickly crunches in anger.

" _What_?! You said if I helped you, you'd let me go!"

He tilts his head to the side. "I never said that. I said, I need an _assistant_ , not just for the murder case."

His lips then curve into an evil grin and she realizes then that she's doomed.

"So you're stuck with me until then~!"


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** I think I have some semblance on where this story is heading to. We'll start with Charna's arc, then Hasan's, and finally the final arc.

Is it a happy ending though? Only time will tell LOL

I see that this has at least 30 views for every chapter and only one has reviewed. I'm not really one to whine but it would help a lot if you guys leave a review.

P.S.: I finally managed to draw Charna, if anyone noticed the new cover image! :D

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Stuck with the mistakes**

* * *

The fire from the candle flickered as the door opened swiftly. Rapid footsteps thumped through the stone floorings, approaching the hunched form reading a tome.

" _Charna_."

The Breton did not turn, simply flipping through the next page as her eyes remained focused on her latest study.

"The Arch-Mage and the others…" The person trailed off, as if realizing just now the gravity of the news she would be delivering to her fellow student. Uncertain how to proceed with her next words, she fiddled with her fingers and with her eyes to the floor.

"Did they find him?" She asked, taking pity on the frightened student. She finally shifted to face the person and found Ilda, standing there with a pained expression on her face.

"They did…" The student said, eyes shifting to the side to avoid her gray eyes.

"They found his _body_."

* * *

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 _Present Time_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Hasan lets out a loud yawn, not bothering to cover it as he forces a chest open by hitting the lock with the tip of his sword. The padlock breaks and lands on the floor with a _thunk_ and he opens the lid. His expression is that of boredom when he sees more junk inside, though Charna would certainly disagree with him.

He grabs one of the artifacts, a sphere-like object with symbols of some forgotten language etched around it.

"Why are we here again?" The Redguard asks, looking over his shoulder to stare at the female Breton who is pretty much bagging every alchemical ingredient she sets hers eyes on.

"Oh, _Nocturnal_! Is this the rumoured _red nirnroot_?!" She gasps out with astonishment, thumbing a red herb with an expression that of fascination and awe.

Hasan does not look impressed, however.

"Hey, _herb freak_."

Charna quickly shoots a glare at him at the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she demands, pocketing the red herb inside a pouch. "What do you want?"

Hasan lets out a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"I was asking why we're here again," he says, tossing the sphere-like artifact up and down with his hand. "And isn't this called stealing…?"

"Stealing? The man is dead. He doesn't need it," she says indifferently as she walks towards him, snatching the sphere from him. She inspects it, turning it to the side before handing it back to the male Redguard when she realizes that it serves no other purpose than for decoration purposes. "Also, since we're here, I might as well see if there's anything that might prove to be useful for me. He has quite the collection of rare things that you can only find in abandoned ruins."

She crouches down in front of the chest Hasan opened earlier and begins rummaging through it. There are the few occasional gold coins she found, pocketing it, and then going through it again. Anything that she deduces is useless gets tossed away.

"You seem quite used to this," Hasan points out, leaning on a pillar while still watching her.

"Hm," is all the response he gets from her. Sensing that he will not get anything from her, he decides not to prod lest a ball of fire gets sent in his face.

"Hey," she suddenly says, stopping her rummaging as she takes out something amongst the junk inside the chest. "Doesn't this look like the other journal we found at Hjerim?"

The tall Redguard approaches her and peeks over her shoulder curiously to look at the journal. The journal looks exactly the same as the previous ones they found. Though no longer in their possession, having given it to the guards as some sort of evidence of Calixto's crimes, they remember well enough how they looked like.

Charna flips through the pages, ignoring the entries that detail of the procedures of the ancient magic. She only stops when she reaches the final entry, flipping through the pages afterwards to make sure that it is indeed the last entry.

" _Soon enough, my sweet Lucilla, you will be with me again. Normally when such words are written it is because when the love left behind is soon to depart, but in my case, I hope to soon bring your spirit back into my word, for it was you who loved this world so much, not I…_ " She begins reading, pointing a finger on the words as she reads along.

"Lucilla is his sister, right?" She pauses.

"From what I remember, yes," Hasan agrees.

A strange, repulsed expression crosses her features at this but Hasan only prods her to continue her reading. She obliges.

" _I continue to collect your new form from the ragged bits around Windhelm. If they only knew what destiny would soon grace their bodies, with your spirit imbuing them with higher purpose, they would surely thank me for the great gift I give them…_

 _The day draws near. Soon I will hold you. And I will show you this and it will be as delivering a long-forgotten letter to a weary traveler._

 _Love always,_

 _Calixto_ "

For a moment they can only stare at the entry, contemplating what they had just read.

"So he was doing those killings to resurrect his dead sister," Hasan says with a snort. "How foolish. The dead should remain dead."

Strangely, Charna remains silent as a faraway expression flashes on her face. Wordlessly, she places the journal back inside the chest.

"Well, I suppose we're done here," she says, patting the dirt that has gathered on her knees.

"Oh? Done ransacking the place?" He teases though he is already making his way out of the door, eager to leave and get some food. She only rolls her eyes as she follows after him, the door closing behind her.

And silence reigns in at what will soon be forgotten as _House of Wonders_.

* * *

Candlehearth Inn is bustling with people by the time they arrive there. Perhaps due to the serial killer being caught (or killed, in this case) everyone is out and about celebrating and getting drunk with the cold mead they are known for.

Hasan seems to be especially enjoying himself due to the two women that sit on each side of him, his arms hugging their shoulders to his self. He is laughing flirtingly at them, leaning down towards one woman to whisper something in her ears that earns him a giggle.

Charna pointedly ignores them as she sips the mead the Redguard has ordered for them, refusing to spend even a copper since he pretty much _forced_ her to work for him for an indefinite amount of time. She has asked him earlier until when this arrangement will be done and, due to his lackadaisical nature, only shrugs his shoulder before offering her a bottle of ale as some sort of petty attempt to make her drop the subject.

She looks up when the ladies rise up to their feet. They giggle when Hasan winks at them, mentioning some sultry remark before sending them off. She lifts one eyebrow at their departure before turning to the man who is now looking at her.

"Jealous?" He asks with that devil may care grin of his.

"Keep dreaming, Redguard," she refutes calmly.

"Anyway, we'll be heading off to Dawnstar tomorrow. I have some business to take care of there."

He throws a few nuts inside his mouth, chewing on it.

"We leave before the sun sets."

"Are we walking there by foot?" She asks.

"It would be faster if we had a horse, which I do, anyhow. Only problem is, with the war still going on, there are a lot of bandits and thieves mugging travelers. A horse is a sure way for them to notice our approach from miles away."

"Nothing we can't handle," she immediately points out, quite confident in their skills. She has seen the way he handled Calixo and can attest that no matter how flirty and foolish he appears to be, he is quite experienced in the field of battle.

"That's for certain," Hasan agrees with a cocky smile. "So we're good for tomorrow?"

"Hm."

The man grins, taking a swig of his mead.

"Well, you go take a rest then. Or you're planning on frolicking in search for your next prey?" He yelps when she flicks a nut in his face.

"That's really not your business," she tells him simply, rising up. "Well, I'll be in my room. And no, I don't need your company."

Hasan pouts at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

The Redguard watches her leave, silently sipping his mead. As soon as she's gone, he takes out the letter he was given earlier and reads the contents. A wicked smile crosses his lips after he is done reading, tucking the letter away from sight.

"This should be a fun journey."

* * *

Next night comes and Charna and Hasan find themselves at the stables of Windhelm.

"A _thousand gold_? Surely you can sell it for less than that, Ulundil."

The Altmer crosses his arms with a slight frown already worming its way to his face.

" _Only_ a thousand gold.," the Altmer corrects unhappily. "Besides, I have a family to feed, Hasan. Take it or leave it."

The tall Redguard lets out a groan but hands him the bag of money they received from Jorleif anyway.

"Fine. Only because I know you raise fine horses."

"Got that right," the Altmer agrees with a proud smile, patting the Bay horse beside him. He faces Charna who has been silently watching their interaction a few steps away.

"He's all yours, madam."

She doesn't say anything as the man hands her the reigns of the horse. She stares at it with hesitance, then back at the horse. She's already told Hasan earlier that animals don't seem to like her due to her being a vampire but the man only shrugs it away and insists that he will purchase her a horse.

 _He just never listens_ , she thinks petulantly as she makes eye contact with the horse who meets her eyes with ferocity. It lets out a low rumble, approaching her. Her body automatically goes on defense, expecting an attack. However, rather than getting attacked as she has anticipated, the horse only nudges its snout on her head, neighing lowly.

"Oh? He seems to already like you," Ulundil remarks in surprise.

Charna looks uncertainly at the horse who still nudges at her head. Her hood almost falls at the horse's constant nudging and she pushes the horse's snout away from her whilst adjusting her hood back in place.

"Good horsey, now scram."

The horse lets out a whine, looking almost as if it's pouting at her curt dismissal. Awfully reminds her of someone…her eyes stray to Hasan. Mentioned man tilts his head to the side as he watches her curiously before giving her that toothy stupid smile. She returns it with a frown.

"Why don't you try getting on him then?" Ulundil suddenly speaks.

Charna whips her head towards him, her face growing red.

" _What?!_ "

The Altmer looks surprised at her outrage.

"The horse? Isn't the purpose of it is for you to ride it during your travels?" He points out with a confused expression.

Hasan bursts out laughing, doubling over while she blushes at her misunderstanding. She turns to Hasan and hits him on the arm in an attempt to cover her embarrassment.

" _Stop_ laughing!" She demands, cheeks still red. When he doesn't, she repeatedly hits him until his laughter turns into snickers.

"Well, you can _always_ get on me, Charna. I wouldn't mind one bit, you know."

She gives him one punch on the arm, huffing at his idiocy.

Ulundil looks back and forth between the two, still not understanding just what is funny. Hasan simply shakes his head with a snicker before holding Charna on her wrist.

"Here, I'll help you up the horse."

She shoots him a suspicious look.

"What are you plotting?" She asks, spotting that innocent-looking smile he has plastered all over his face. She would be a fool to believe that expression.

"What? I am simply offering a hand to a lovely maiden. Quite gentlemanly, yes?"

" _Horse shit_ ," she snaps, pulling her wrist away from him. "I can do it myself."

However, minutes later, she's still staring at the saddle set atop the horse's back. After pursing her lips with irritation, she whips her head to Hasan, a dangerous scowl on her face.

"Make it quick!" She hisses.

Hasan only snickers but does as he is told, mumbling something about _her not being honest and being really cute_.

"Excuse me," he says as some sort of warning before holding her waist. She blushes at the contact but covers it up with a scowl. Her hands grip on his arms to balance herself as she is set atop on the horse. Hasan is smiling up at her as soon, hands still on her waists.

"Oh? Did you use a different blush today?" She sends him a confused stare, wondering what he's talking about. "It's quite red and radiant. Quite the marvelous contrast to your pale complexion, really."

She is certain that her blush increases tenfold. Smacking his face away from hers, she throws her leg over the other side and faces the front with a huff.

"Simply _insufferable_!"

Hasan has the nerve to laugh, reaching out for the reigns of her horse.

"Well, we'll be on our way. Thanks for your help, Ulundil."

"Don't mention it. You be careful now. Heard the roads haven't been safe lately."

Hasan his hand goodbye and they leave.

* * *

"It'll take us a week or so to reach Dawnstar," Charna tells him as she scans the map she holds out with her hands. "If the weather proves to be calm such as today's, then we will be there in six days, I presume."

Hasan extends out an arm to point at a city on the map, making Charna frown at his close proximity. Knowing him, he is doing this on purpose to get on her nerves but one look at him and no sly grin or snarky comment from him.

 _Infuriating!_

So she settles for glaring at the map, wondering why he affects her so much anyway.

"We're in no rush. We'll make a stopover at Winterhold," he says while tapping on the spot where Winterhold is situated at. "Heard there's a snowstorm brewing soon. I'd rather we have a roof over our heads rather than camping in a cave or something."

Charna stills at that.

"What's wrong?" He asks, catching her reaction.

"Nothing," Charna replies instantly, quickly making move to put away the map. "We'll reach Winterhold in three days then."

Hasan raises an eyebrow at her sudden sullenness though makes no attempt to ask. He scratches the back of his head.

Women are so strange.

"At any rate, are you going to be walking while we travel?" She asks moments later.

"Why? Are you worried?" He immediately asks with a teasing grin.

"Don't be stupid," she quickly counters with a roll of her eyes. "You mentioned you have a horse…but I see nothing."

"I do have one," he tells her. "I just don't need him yet."

Then with a sly grin, he pats the empty space of the saddle behind her.

"I can always just join you, you know? Two people can fit, after all."

Charna only lets an insufferable sigh, not even bothering with a comment.

The first few hours of travelling are spent in silence. Only the soft howl of wind and the scrunching of snow are the only sounds that filled the air. It is beginning to get colder as the night progresses. Sometime later, she summons two balls of fire that float around them to keep them warm while they travel.

Hasan has been humming a playful tune under his breath and, surprisingly, hasn't mentioned a flirty comment or two at her, which is entirely welcomed on her part. She ignores him entirely, preferring to keep herself busy with the book she brought with her.

"Can I at least ask why we're going to Dawnstar?" She asks later after they both set camp for a short break.

A small fire pike is already set in front of them. Hasan voluntarily searched for some stray wood and with her magic, summoned flames with ease.

"Job," the man says in between as he takes a huge bite from the rabbit meat he caught earlier. "Got a contract for a job and I want to check up on my…business there. See how my subordinates are doing and all that."

She raises an eyebrow at this.

"I didn't peg you as a businessman," she admits, looking genuinely surprised. He shrugs his one shoulder dismissively, taking one generous bite of the cooked rabbit leg.

The fire crackles as they fall into silence once more. Hasan continues to eat while she just listlessly look into nowhere, falling into deep thought. Her eyes stray to the male in front of her who seemingly has a bottomless stomach as he is now fishing for some cheese in his pack.

"Are you not worried?" She asks just as the man is about to stuff his face with more food.

"Worried about what?" He asks in-between bites.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a vampire?" She points out blandly. "I can just kill you now so I can go back to whatever I was dealing before. Aren't you worried that I might stab you while you're not looking?"

Hasan hums, taking one large bite of his cheese, chewing thoughtfully.

"No, not really," he admits easily, almost uncaringly. Swallowing the food, he faces her.

"You give off the vibe that you'd rather not kill unless necessary. Besides," he says before she can say anything. "If you had wanted to kill me, you would've done so after drinking my blood. You didn't."

Then he grins, almost innocently and so unlike the teasing ones he always has on his face.

"You're more pure than I had thought, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demands snappishly though it is half-hearted. He reaches out a hand and ruffles her hair, much to her chagrin.

"It means that you're cute," he teases and immediately groans as she punches him in the abdomen.

"Idiot."


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N** : Things will pick up from here. Lorelei is one of my first Dragonborn characters! My favourite one just because she was one of my characters where I chose all the terrible choices lel

Also, thank you for those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think~!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Chapter Five: Dealing with the consequences**

* * *

Blood.

Blinding pain.

She could feel the blood trailing down her wounded arm, her neck sore and burning with an unexplainable pain. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare, breaths coming laboured.

The man before her merely gave her a grin that reminded her of a devil's. Her mana had already been drained and she cursed at herself for being so weak, helpless. What was the purpose of being the best when she _couldn't do anything right now_?

"That is a beautiful expression on your face, darling," the man stated with a melodious voice, almost hypnotizing. She willed herself to not pay attention to it even as she felt her attention being pulled by an invisible force.

 _Come to me, my sweet prey_.

"Ah, that expression of desperation, of anguish. It suits you."

She saw him approach her in a leisure pace, as if he was mocking her for being immobile but she couldn't focus on him, not entirely, for a new type of pain wracked her whole body. Her heart began pumping in a faster pace, her blood burning through her veins. She couldn't breathe, her chest constricting as she gasped for air.

"I see that it's taking effect now," the beautiful man said, his voice sounding closer now. She felt a hand, cold and hard brushing against her cheek. She wanted to pull away but found it hard to will her body to do so.

 _She couldn't move_.

"How marvelous it would be, to see your eyes like mine. I knew you were the one the moment we met."

His hand trailed down to her lips, his finger hovering over it teasingly. She caught the dark glint in his eyes, his fangs prolonging.

" _Go to oblivion_ ," she managed to spit out with venom.

The slight tug of his lips to a frown brought her satisfaction but it was gone almost the same, wearing that smug grin.

"Will you still say the same thing if I show you this?"

He snapped his fingers and the door to the chamber they were in opened. Three people entered the room, two of them looking like his kind. She couldn't see the third person properly, especially with all the blood and wounds that covered their body. However, the moment she saw a glimpse of that person's battered face, she felt her blood run cold, her chest constricting even more as an onslaught of emotions invaded her mind.

 _"CLYDE!"_

She wakes up with a start, her breathing ragged. Her whole body is cold, shivering with fear, despair.

"Charna?"

She looks up at the call of her name and for a moment, she finds herself looking at a face that looks exactly like hers but with features obviously belonging to a man.

" _Clyde_?"

His face scrunches in confusion, looking at her with concern. She blinks her eyes to rid of the blurriness in her vision. Yet, the moment she opens them again, she sees a pair of beautiful green eyes instead of hazel eyes.

"Charna. Hey, are you okay?" The Redguard asks when she still doesn't speak, watching her laboured breathing and her shaking form.

"Hasan?" She whispers with a tone full of uncertainty, looking up at the taller male. He smiles in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yes, it's me." As if to assure her that it is truly him, he gives her shoulder a small squeeze. It is then that she realizes where she is, that the man before her isn't Clyde. She purses her lips at this fact and all the regret and sadness overwhelms her senses.

 _He's gone_.

Without warning, she leans towards the man. Hasan goes still at the sudden physical contact but relaxes not long after.

"Just…give me a few moments," She whispers inaudibly, closing her eyes as her breathing finally comes to a steady pace.

He says nothing, only adjusting to get comfortable.

It's been three days since they travelled together. Winterhold is not too far, perhaps only a day away at this point. Along the way, they encountered a group of bandits that attempted to rob them off of their belongings. While they emerged victorious, the battle had exhausted them so they stopped for camp at a cave they spotted not too far from the roads.

She takes deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. Yet her dream still has her shaken. It's been years since she last dreamt of Clyde and the memory still affects her greatly to this day. On top of that, she is hungry, not having been able to drink since she first met Hasan. It doesn't help that he's literally around her, his scent and pulsating blood filling her senses.

Unbeknownst to her, her fangs prolongs, the pupils in her eyes slitting.

" _Blood…_ "

Hasan's body goes rigid at her whisper, having heard it clearly.

"…Are you hungry?" He asks, his breath hitting her ears. The close proximity doesn't register due to her bloodlust though her body gives an involuntary shiver.

She feels him move against her, his hand tugging down the collar of his top.

"You can drink some, if you want," he tells her softly. "Your eyes are glowing red, you know?"

It should be if she's starving, she thinks idly. It always happens whenever she goes hungry for long periods of time. But as she stops herself from doing so, her senses only grows stronger. She can practically hear his blood pumping and she can already smell it, _taste it_.

"No," she manages to gasp out. "I can't…"

"It's fine," he says, pulling her head close to his neck. "I don't mind as long as it's a cute lady like you."

She frowns at his attempt of a joke but the snarky comment disappears from her throat the moment her lips graze against the skin of his neck. All of her self-control disappears in a snap. Without warning; she opens her mouth and buries her fang against his skin.

Hasan's breath hitches upon contact but he holds her head steady against his neck while she drinks. A few minutes later, her hunger is sated. She gives one final lick on his neck, making sure she is able to drink all the remaining blood that stains his skin. Slowly, she pulls away, her eyes back to their normal hue. The hollow glow in her eyes still remains but she looks considerably better.

Hasan gives her a lopsided grin, eyes drooping.

"Done yet?" He asks though he certainly knows the answer to that.

She doesn't reply, only frowning though not directed at him this time.

"Why? Why do you do this?" She asks back.

The man gives a one shoulder shrug, closing his eyes. It is surprising that he is still awake though she's seen it the first time. While normal victims immediately pass out as soon as she drinks their blood, he manages to stay conscious.

"Because I know you didn't ask for this," he says, eyes opening slightly before closing once more.

She is wordless, uncertain how to respond to that. But it seems he isn't expecting her to as he pulls her back to him and she doesn't have the energy to refuse, letting him lean back the resting horse which she just notices now.

"Sorry but I'm gonna take a nap for a bit, okay?" Is all he says before he drifts to sleep. Soon, she hears his heavy breathing, his chest rising up and down.

The fire crackles as her companion slumbers. She finds herself staring at the man, his long black hair that falls down his shoulders. He's insufferable, flirts endlessly, yet she finds comfort in his presence.

 _"Clyde,"_ she whispers in the silent night as she closes her eyes. This time, as she falls asleep, not a nightmare tormented her dreams.

* * *

The next day comes and they resume their journey to Winterhold.

Neither of the two speaks of the events from the previous night. Hasan remains like his usual self – flirty and insufferable. Her responses are all snarky and snappish at his attempts to flirt with her but they no longer retain the usual mocking tone (though it is certainly still there). Whether Hasan has noticed this or not, he doesn't say.

Certainly, something has changed between them but she's a little terrified to figure just what it is exactly that changed.

"We're close by," Charna announces when she sees a sign by the crossroads they pass by. Hasan cracks his shoulders to ease the soreness as he stands behind her.

" _Great_! I can't wait to finally sleep in a soft bed," he sighs out as he rolls his one shoulder. He yelps when he is pushed away to the side and when he looks, he sees it's the horse. The animal gives him a glare but that can't be, he thinks silently. It begins to nuzzle against Charna who looks entirely unimpressed by this.

"Ugh, go away, you stupid horse!" She pushes the animal away from her. "I swear, you're awfully a lot like this fool here."

"Eh? Who?" He asks as he tilts his head to the side.

She doesn't answer, only mumbling something incoherent under her breath then tells him to get going.

An hour or two later, they finally reach what remains of Winterhold. It's already past midnight by the time they step foot of the almost empty city. Hasan is frantically looking around, looking entirely unimpressed.

"I thought Winterhold was some kind of amazing, grand city?" He asks.

"It was," she responds with a curt glance at him before looking back in front of her. "Centuries ago, before the _Great Collapse_ , it was a city that prospered and was even Skyrim's former capital city."

She waved her hands to the vast ocean they can see even from all this snowfall.

"The land sunk to the sea until only this part of the city and the college remained."

"Well," Hasan says, tugging on the reigns of the horse that neighs disapprovingly at the man. He ignores it. "You were a student at the college at one point, right?"

Charna takes her time to respond, an unreadable expression appearing on her face. She appears to be mulling over something, glancing at the college that looks faded due to the fog that surrounds the area.

"Yes," she confirms as she spares him a quick glance. "…that was a long time ago, however."

Hasan blinks at her owlishly. It appears that he is about to question her about this but she's already stepping up the few steps leading to the only inn, _Frozen Hearth_ , in this almost deserted city. The Redguard, in his haste, clumsily ties the reigns to the fence on the side of the inn to follow after his female companion.

The inn they enter at is considerably tinier than that of Candlehearth Inn. There are only a few patrons inside, almost barren. There is a female bard who strums her harp with her fingers, going entirely ignored as the patrons inside are too preoccupied with their drinks.

"What is that _awful_ smell?" Hasan complains, his face crinkling as he pinches his nose in disgust.

Charna remains silent, seemingly immune to the foul stench as she approaches a pair who appears to be arguing. One is middle aged Nord man and the other a familiar Altmer.

"I'm sorry, could you describe the smell?" The Altmer asks with genuine interest, his face that of a curious researcher.

"Like some horrible monster was turned inside out, and then exploded." The Nord man crinkles his face at the smell. "What did you do?"

"It was a minor miscalculation. I've already corrected it for future experiments," the Altmer responds with a flippant shrug of his shoulder, acting as if this is a normal occurrence.

The Nord lets out a resigned sigh, shaking his head.

" _This_ ," he says with a wave of his hand. "This is why people have a problem with your college, Nelacar."

"Excuse me," Charna speaks up, interrupting their conversation. The two divert their attention to the smaller Breton. She can see the Nord glancing at Hasan who stands behind her whose hand still covers his nose to block out the foul stench.

"Oh, pardon me. Welcome to Frozen Hearth," the Nord man greets with a mild smile, immediately going to professional mode. He ushers them to the counter, shooting one warning look at the Altmer who gives one peer at the Breton but she quickly avoids his eyes.

"A room for you both?" The Nord asks as soon as they are standing by the counter.

" _Two_ rooms," the woman corrects with a frown.

"Aww…" She can hear Hasan groan with disappointment and she steps on his foot, earning herself a yelp.

"Ah, I apologize. We don't get many travellers here so you'll have to excuse my manners," the Nord man apologizes. "Anyway, that will be _two silvers_."

Charna turns to Hasan expectantly.

"You heard the man," she says simply.

The Redguard lets out a sigh, fishing out the money from one of his many pockets and then drops the coins in the awaiting man's open hand.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

With a beckon of his hand, the Nord man shows them their rooms that are conveniently side-by-side. Then again, it isn't an entirely surprising arrangement due to the almost empty inn.

"If you need a meal or two, just let us know. Here are your keys."

They take the keys from the man and once that is done, the Nord man excuses himself and leaves them to themselves. Charna goes to her assigned room without another word and Hasan lets her, perhaps sensing her sullen mood upon their arrival here at Winterhold. He has a feeling that something had perhaps happened when she was still a student at the college.

He remembers her interaction with Wuunferth and how the elderly mage had said that the female Breton had, at one point, been a student at the college. That would mean she left or was expelled? Or even graduated? The last one seems unlikely, considering her mood whenever the college is brought up.

The door closes behind him as he enters his assigned room. Without even bothering with changing or going to warm himself with a warm bath, he throws himself to the bed, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the soft cushion beneath his body.

"Ah…this is the life."

He turns to his back, looking up at the wooden ceiling where he glimpses spider webs in the corner. He recalls the events from the previous night when Charna was having a nightmare. Her face was that of desperation, of fear, and even relief when she called out a name foreign to him.

" _Clyde_."

He recalls being surprised, aware that it was a man's name she had called out and something inside him churned painfully. He's realized what the feeling is once he woke up the next day, watching her sleeping form in his arms. It was one of the few moments where she was not sneering or glaring at him, just looking calm, peaceful. And he found himself feeling at ease, at the sight and realized just what that meant.

 _Affection._

A spider crawls out of nowhere, approaching a captured insect in one of its webs. He watches it with mild interest, almost smiling degradingly to himself at the irony of the sight of it.

"Life just seems to like playing with me, huh?"

* * *

"I thought you looked familiar."

Charna looks to the side as she brings the mug of ale to her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to beg them to take me back," she tells him.

"I never said you were," Nelacar says. "And even if you did, I don't think they'll take us back considering how we dwelled with _dark magic_." The male Altmer scoffs at this, chugging his own mug of ale.

"So what brings you here anyway?" He asks moments later, peering at her curiously.

"Just stopping by," she responds curtly and evasively.

"With the Redguard, huh?" The Altmer looks thoughtful. "I didn't think you'd be willing to travel with anyone, considering you've never liked being surrounded by people."

The mug chunks as it is set on the wooden table.

"Except Clyde, that is."

The name makes her flinch and it does not go unnoticed by the man.

"You guys were pretty much inseparable. Shame about what happened to him."

Charna remains silent, eyes becoming dark. Having noticed this, the man decides to change the topic.

"Many things had happened at the college since you left, you know? Arch-Mage Savon is dead."

"Dead?" She asks with surprise. "How?"

"Killed by that Altmer advisor those Thalmors sent here," he tells her as he takes another sip of his ale. She waits patiently for the man to continue, knowing that it doesn't end there. "Apparently, the advisor was after the Eye of Magus. It was a mess, you know? Heard they still haven't elected a new Arch-mage after all the chaos."

"Mirabelle would make a fine Arch-Mage," she says. "Especially with that stern attitude of hers."

Nelacar makes a face at the mention of the woman and she can't resist grinning amusedly at the sight. They never did get along, from what she remembers.

"Well, here comes your companion."

She looks up at that, just in time to see Hasan walks out of his room, wearing his casual attire already. His hair is still wet and left down, a rather attractive sight. It would seem others share her opinion for the other females within vicinity are eyeing him.

The attractive Redguard suddenly meets her eyes and she finds herself holding her breath. Wordlessly, the man approaches her, that stupid grin already on his face as he walks to her direction. She can hear Nelacar saying something but she pays no attention to it as her eyes remain rooted to Hasan. He quickly takes the spot Nelacar was just seating moments ago and belatedly, she realizes that the Altmer mage had dismissed himself earlier.

"Did I interrupt you guys?" Hasan guys, glancing at the Altmer mage who disappears to his room he's renting.

"No, it's fine."

Hasan doesn't ask, only waves over the barmaid and orders a warm meal and a mug of ale. It arrives moments later, served by Haran. The man is sure to give her a charming smile as he thanks her, making the Nord woman fluster just a bit.

"Sounds awful out there," he comments as he begins eating.

She listens to the loud howling of the wind from outside and glasses at one of the glass windows that shows the outside. It looks absolutely terrible outside, the snow falling at a rapid speed from the sky. No doubt the snowstorm has finally reached Winterhold, and it doesn't help it's close to the sea.

"Good think we made it here in time. I don' think I'd like to be outside in this weather."

She says nothing but shares this sentiment. Snowstorms are terrible, especially within Winterhold. And from what she remembers, it lasts for at least two days.

She lets out a groan at the thought, slapping a hand to her face. Hasan glances at her curiously.

"Whut?" He asks, voice inaudible due to the food in his mouth. Strangely enough, the sight does not repulse her any longer, having grown accustomed to it by now.

"We might get snowed in for the next few days," she tells him.

* * *

And snowed in they did.

The next day comes and the storm only grows worse.

The female Breton gazes outside the glass window with dead eyes, wondering if she had perhaps jinxed themselves. Hasan is seated at one of the tables behind her, playing cards with those stuck inside the inn.

"A straight royal flush! I win again!" The Redguard announces as he reveals his cards to everyone. Everyone groans unhappily at this but gives up their money to the Redguard.

She glances at the group with a frown, wondering how her companion can be so easygoing at a time like this. Didn't he say he has business to deal with at Dawnstar? Why isn't he upset at this delay?

"You have _got_ to be cheating to always win, Hasan! Just fess up!" Ranmir accuses.

Hasan shakes his head disdainfully.

"Now, now, Ranmir. No one likes a sore loser, you know?"

"He's right. You must be cheating!" Now it's Nelacar who accuses him.

"How about I prove to you all I'm not?" He says as he gathers all the cards, puts them in a pile, and pushes it towards the others. "Let's play another round and one of you shuffles instead of me?" He offers with an innocent-looking smile. The rest of the group hurriedly agrees to the offer and this time, it is Nelacar who shuffles the cards.

The fact that Hasan even managed to make Nelacar join them to play is already a surprise considering the Altmer mage is usually preoccupied with his research.

"Idiots," she mumbles under her breath.

"But it gives them something to do, right?"

She turns her head to the person who spoke and sees the bard. An Imperial, Charna notes, and a very attractive one at that. Her wavy black hair shines, painted lips formed into a sultry grin. She's wearing a rather revealing, measly outfit and she can't help wondering how the woman isn't cold with this weather and all. What stands out, however, are her golden eyes so similar to hers.

Charna's brows crinkle at this new piece of information. She's a vampire as well.

"Name's Lorelei," the woman introduces to herself. "What about you, _young one_?"

She sends the woman a cautious look yet the woman only smiles at her, unaffected by the suspicious look she is giving her.

"…Charna," she tells her momentarily albeit reluctantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Charna." Though her smile appears sweet, Charna can sense something menacing and dark behind them.

 _She's dangerous_ , she thinks.

"Your scent suggests that you are recently turned," Lorelei remarks. She looks thoughtful, brows crinkling as if she doesn't understand something. "But you smell different – _stronger_."

Realization hits the Imperial's face, her golden eyes widening slightly.

"Were you turned by a _pureblood_?"

Her question catches the Breton off-guard. She remains silent but that is all the Imperial needs to confirm her suspicions.

"I was not aware that there are other purebloods aside from Lord Harkon within Skyrim's lands. But I suppose it's not entirely impossible."

"…Are you one, too?" She asks, her curiosity getting the better of her. Fortunately, the Imperial seems to be willing to answer her question.

"Pureblood? No, dear. You could consider me as an _Ancient Vampire_ , but like yourself, I was turned by a pureblood." Her smile reveals her fangs for short seconds before they are hidden once again.

Their attentions are momentarily stolen as the group of men playing erupted in laughter. Lorelei's attention seems to be on Hasan, however.

"Shame, really. The Redguard absolutely smells absolutely sweet but I don't suppose you are inclined to sharing, hm?" The female Imperial asks, crossing her arms to her chest.

Charna blushes at the implication.

"W-what are you implying?!" She asks. Lorelei only appears amused.

"Oh, how cute. You two are still in the early stages, huh? Do not worry, as your elder, I will not touch what is yours, my dear."

Charna opens her mouth to refute her assumptions about her and Hasan. However, she never manages to as the group erupting to yells. She whips her head to them, finding that another round of game has ended. Judging by Hasan's pleased grin, he has won again.

"Surrender your bets, good sirs!" He beckons with a hand, a smug look on his face.

A hand lands on her shoulder and she turns to look back at the woman beside her.

"Just remember, he's just _cattle_. Don't get too attached."

Lorelei gives her shoulder a pat before walking away, approaching one of the younger guards who is watching the game with mild interest. Charna watches the Imperial woman touch the arm of the young man and when he gazes at her, he can see that he falls for her charm instantly even without using her powers. She says something to the man with a sultry smile before she guides them to a room, sending her one last glance as if to tell her something.

 _This is what we are_.

"Hah! That was fun!"

Charna looks up as Hasan approaches her. Her eyes then stray to the bag of coins in his hand and it looks quite hefty, judging by the size of it.

"I don't think the others would agree with you," she comments, glancing at the group who almost looks close to tears at having lost money. Hasan spares them a glance but doesn't seem to really care.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll get over it soon," he says with a shrug of his shoulder. He blinks, leaning over her. Immediately, her face crinkles as she steps back.

"What?" She asks, irritated.

"Nothing, just wondering why you look irritated than usual," he replies as he straightens up, poking the lines forming on her forehead. "Did that woman say something to you?"

"…nothing important," she says evasively. She turns to look out the window again. "Do you think the storm will let up by tomorrow?"

Hasan gives her a look that tells her he knows what she's trying to do. Still, he humours her, putting the bag of coins inside his pack.

"Hard to say, really," he answers. He turns to look at the group of people he has made friends with. They're inviting him to drink with them.

"Want to join?" He asks her.

Charna regards the group silently before making her way back to her room.

"No," is all she says before she is gone.

Hasan sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"Probably that time of the year…?" He muses to himself as he joins his new friends on the table for a round of drinks.

Unfortunately, Hasan will never know.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N** : I feel like I don't write much about Hasan so here you go~.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: With a clear mind comes realization**

* * *

Hasan was born out of wedlock, from a servant woman and a married nobleman. He couldn't remember having a father because soon after he was born, his mother had been banished from the household she worked at.

So they moved back to her mother's hometown and worked in the fields. They barely had any money to support themselves but it was enough to put food on the table and to afford a roof over their heads. Despite all these hardships, he was happy. He had a loving mother who doted and cared for him and a good home – that was all he could ask for.

However, tragedy befell him when a group of bandits attacked their village. He was twelve, barely hitting puberty. All he could remember were flames on the makeshift homes of the farmers while dead bodies were on the ground, their blood pooling underneath their bodies. He could hear bloodcurdling screams of people he knew, begging for their lives but the bandits were relentless. The women were raped, the men tortured to their deaths, and the children were killed swiftly.

Why was this happening?

His mother had been running, along with the others who managed to escape as well but they were being pursued. Her hand felt wet, sleek with blood from the wound afflicted to her by one of those hooligans.

"Don't stop, Hasan," she told him, her breaths laboured due to both their running and the untreated wound on her arm.

One of their friends tripped and he turned to look, to help them, but his mother only gripped his hand tighter as she continued running.

"Don't look back!" She ordered firmly, her eyes stern and both desperate.

He could hear their fallen friends' cries as their pursuers reached them until soon they died down. He knew what happened to them, what they did to them.

"Don't look back, _don't look back_." He couldn't tell if his mother was saying this to him as it sounded as if she was saying this to herself. She chanted it like a mantra, her tears falling down her cheeks. She was losing a lot of blood and her steps swayed the longer they ran.

She suddenly stopped and he almost tripped when she did. Quickly, she pulled him down and it was then that he saw a small hole that could perhaps fit someone his size.

"Hasan, I need you to listen to me very carefully," she said slowly.

He looked back at his mother then nodded quietly, his lips quivering.

"I need you to hide here," she said, pointing at the hole he had noticed earlier. "Mother can't run anymore but you…you need to live." She let out a sob, her hands holding his face. "You are my precious child. You have so much more to experience in life."

"Mother…what are you saying?" He asked, his own tears falling down.

She took out a dagger from her bag she had managed to take with her during the attack. Taking one of his hands, she made him hold it.

"This…this was from your father. Use it to protect yourself."

"No! I'm not leaving you, mother!" He cried, gripping onto her arms as he cried. "We'll run together! We'll survive together!"

"Hush, my child. There is no need to cry. Warriors do not cry." She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, full of love and fondness. "Mother will always love you."

The commotion sounded closer now and his mother looked desperate.

"Quickly, Hasan! Hide!"

He cried as his mother forced him inside the hole and he desperately tried to make her change her mind. But her mother would not listen, grabbing a pile of leaves she could manage to find and dumping it on him.

The voices were closer now and her mother told him to be quiet.

" _Don't ever look back_ , Hasan."

He could only cry as the bandits caught up, only cry as he heard their taunting laughter as they played with her, only cry as they killed her.

Helplessness, grief, sorrow, anger – all these emotions on one tiny child.

It felt like hours, days when he finally moved from his hiding spot. He was dirty with soot and dirt but he could care less as he desperately climbed up the hole. He could see the edge of his mother's head, her long black hair tangled and dirty. Quickly, he approached her and cried when he saw the state of her body – dead and unclothed. Her eyes were still wide open as she watched her pursuers torture her, play her.

With teary eyes, he closed her eyes and held her now cold hand.

A few days later, a passing group of merchants found him in the roads. He was dirty and starved but they took him in out of pity. They were kind enough to provide him clothing and food for his ailing body. But he should've known that such an act of kindness was too good to be true.

Later, he had realized that they were slave traders. When they arrived to the nearest city, he was put for sale and he could do nothing to stop it.

A Redguard with pretty features and green eyes, he was sold for a large sum of money. A widowed noblewoman had bought him. He remembered her reeking of perfume, her attire of the highest quality, and arms decorated with expensive jewelry.

The woman had raised him to be a fine man, dressed him well, and educated him. When he turned fifteen, he had lost his virginity to the woman. Every night, he was taken to her chamber and forced to bed her. He had stopped fighting a long time ago, knowing that it was futile. But such manipulation could only go so far until he finally snapped.

On the eve of his nineteenth birthday, he had become a murderer.

The dagger that his mother gave him the day she died glinted with blood. It dripped on the porcelain floor, forming a tiny puddle.

There was no regret or fear as he watched her dying body. There was only satisfaction, of cruel fulfilment as he watched this despicable, sad woman slowly die. He remembered grinning to himself, watched the copper-like blood stain his hands. For once in his life, he felt powerful, in control.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

The snow crunches under his feet as he stretches his limbs. The weather is considerably better than the past few days though he is a little preoccupied inside.

Holding the ancient dagger he had received from his deceased mother, he can't help the onslaught of memories of his childhood that it brings the moment he sees it.

 _It's been three years_ , he thinks to himself as his grip on the scabbard tightens.

Beside him, the horse he bought for Charna eats the greenery he manages to get for it though it doesn't seem to be happy that he's the one feeding it. Well, he can't entirely blame the animal – he would personally prefer a pretty woman to feed him, too.

He looks up when he hears the door creak open and soon, Charna walks out with a bag that he assumes contains items she bought from Birna's shop. Swiftly, he pushes the dagger out of sight and just in time catches the short woman making a face when she sees how bright it is. She adjusts the hood over her head as she makes her way towards his awaiting form.

"Done?" He asks, pushing himself off the log he is leaning on

"Yes," she replies, warily eyeing the horse that perks up the moment she steps out. He takes the bag from her to take a peek at it.

"...Herbs," he mumbles dryly, eyeing the dried herbs inside the bag.

"It's for when we get wounded, you fool," she says, swiping the bag away from him with a huff.

"But can't you just use your magic to heal us or something?" He asks curiously, scratching the back of his head.

"Why should I waste my magicka when I can simply treat any wounds with medicine?" She retorts back with a stubborn look, arms crossed to her chest.

"I was just asking?" He supplies.

"Don't ask stupid questions then."

The horse beside him makes a sound that suspiciously sounds like a dry snort of agreement. Listlessly, he sends it a glare but it ignores him in favour of nuzzling its snout on the short Breton.

Charna makes a surprised sound, the hood of her cloak falling off as the horse continues to nuzzle her.

"Ugh, get away from me," she says irately, forcefully pushing the animal away from her.

Hasan snickers when he sees some of her hair sticking out when her hood falls down. Charna directs her glare at him.

"What?" She demands.

Rather than answering, he only pats down the stray strands of hair, his grin still on his face. Instantly, she blushes upon contact.

"There, now you look even prettier~." He remarks, his fingers now caressing her cheek. Her right eye twitches at this.

"Stop fooling around!" She barks, pushing his hand away while her cheeks remain red and not because of the cold. Hasan only snickers amusedly at her flustered form, covering his mouth with a hand to avoid angering her even further.

"Right, right. As her lady wishes."

"Are you mocking me?"

Hasan feigns surprise at this, holding his chest dramatically.

"Me? Mock you? Why would I ever do that?"

"Go on, continue your yapping and your face will meet my fists."

Meanwhile, as they continue their bickering, they fail to notice the figure that stops their trek upon the sight of them.

"Charna?"

Almost instantly, they stop their bickering and turn to look at the person who speaks.

Charna's face is that of surprise when she sees who it is, her eyes wide.

"...Ilda," she manages to say after her momentary surprise.

A Dunmer of normal height stands before them. Her long black hair is braided messily just as usual. Her black eyes stare at her with both relief and perhaps something akin to sadness. She's carrying a pack with her, meaning that she's out to travel.

"I…I didn't think I'd see you here again," Ilda comments.

"I didn't either," the Breton confesses, a distant look on her face.

"You look well," she adds, smiling a little awkwardly. "I'm glad."

A moment of awkward silence takes over then. She can feel Hasan fidgeting beside her, no doubt sensing the awkwardness between them two females.

"You look like you're on your way out of the city. Where are you heading to?" She asks the Dunmer.

"I'm on my way to Windhelm. A noble has asked to enchant something for them," the Dunmer answers. "What about you?" She notices the female Dunmer eyeing the male Redguard beside her with curiosity and maybe with a little surprise but makes no attempt to ask who he is.

"We're on our way to Dawnstar," is all she tells her. "Anyway, we need to be going."

She makes her way to turn and leave, ushering Hasan to go.

"Wait!" Ilda exclaims.

The Breton then stops but doesn't turn around.

"Charna, what happened before…it's not your fault. No one is blaming you for it."

Charna carefully maintains a neutral expression on her face. Without even a word, she pulls her hood back on her head and begins her trek out of the town.

Hasan looks uncertainly at her departing form then averts his attention at the Dunmer woman who stands there with a sad look, almost pitifully. Quite suddenly, her eyes meet his.

"Please take care of her."

Hasan smiles amusedly at this as he begins tugging on the reigns of the horse.

"Hah, I'm sure she can take care of herself," Hasan tells her.

The woman says nothing more and watches them leave in silence.

Hasan found Charna waiting down the path leading up to Dawnstar. Her expression is still neutral, guarded even. Her golden eyes stray to him the moment she hears their approach.

"Interesting reunion. You sure you don't want to catch up with her?" He attempts a joke but the female Breton only shoots him an unimpressed look. Fortunately, he has long gone used to her glares and is resistant to them at this point.

"She seems genuinely worried about you. Are you sure you should leave things the way they are?"

He sees her flinch at his statement and although it is subtle, he notices it despite her attempts to hide it.

"That's really none of your business, Hasan," she retorts back, her lips curling into a frown.

"Does it have anything to do with this Clyde person?"

His sudden question has certainly caught her by surprise, if her shocked expression is anything to go by.

"H-how do you know Clyde? Did Ilda tell you?!" She demands, her tone shrill and panicked. Hasan is unperturbed by her panicked state, though it is certainly a surprise to see her normally uptight character lose her cool.

"No, your friend didn't mention him. _You_ did, Charna."

That makes her go quiet. Her face is that of anxiousness and sadness, perhaps reliving whatever memories she shared with this Clyde. Hasan knows that it's not really his business but he is curious and perhaps a little envious about this man who left quite an impact on her.

When she still remains quiet, he finally decides that perhaps he should drop the subject matter and turns to start walking down the path, but before he can even take another step, Charna speaks.

"Clyde..."

He turns to face her.

"He's...my brother."

He blinks and then suddenly regrets for even asking in the first place. He has already sensed that this is a delicate subject matter that the female Breton would prefer not to talk about. Yet here he is, prodding like the insensitive fool he is.

"Ah," is all he manages to say after a few seconds of silence, uncertain how to react. "Your...brother?"

She gives no confirmation, only looking sullen as a pained expression crosses her features. It almost looks like she's about to cry but she turns away.

"He's dead," she tells him, having recovered from her initial timidness. "And it's because of _me_."

He flinches at that, suddenly remembering his own mother who had saved him in exchange for her life.

The snow scrunches as Charna begins the trek down the path, bypassing both he and the horse. He can only watch helplessly, thinking that his companion's lone form somehow resembled him in some sort of way.


End file.
